User blog:AndiGTz/*Hanakotoba (花言葉)*
Hanakotoba (花言葉)* -Flower Language- 1. Yuuki Yuuna (結城 友奈) : Flower Name : Spesies : Prunus × yedoensis : Japanese : Somei Yoshino (染井吉野) : English : Yoshino Cherry : Hanakotoba : Good Heart / Soft / Transient Life 2. Tougou Mimori (東郷 美森) : Flower Name : Spesies : Ipomoea nil : Japanese : Asagao (朝顔) : English : Japanese Morning Glory : Hanakotoba : Affection / Sweet Promise / Death 3. Inubouzaki Fuu (犬吠埼 風) : Flower Name : Spesies : Potentilla : Japanese : Kizimushiro-zoku (キジムシロ属) Name : English : Violet : Hanakotoba : Happiness / Honesty 4. Inubouzaki Itsuki (犬吠埼 樹) : Flower Name : Spesies : Polygonatum biflorum (Smooth Solomon's Seal) : Japanese : * Amadokoro (あまどころ) = Polygonatum odoratum ** This Polygonatum is the Genus Name for Solomon's Seal. *** Name is not found for biflorum species. : English : Solomon's Seal : Hanakotoba : Who Knows Sadness 5. Miyoshi Karin (三好 夏凜) : Flower Name : Spesies : Rhododendron indicum : Japanese : Satsuki (サツキ) *Yamatsutsuji (山躑躅) = Rhododendron kaempferi : English : Satsuki Azalea Hybrid (Hybridization Results from Japan) : Hanakotoba : Patience / Simplicity / Passion 6. Nogi Sonoko (Middle School) (乃木 園子 -Chuugakkou-) : Flower Name : Spesies : Nymphaeaceae (Not a Species Name) : Japanese : Suiren-ka (スイレン科) name : English : Water Lily : Hanakotoba : Chastity 7. Washio Sumi (鷲尾 須美) : Flower Name : Spesies : Chrysanthemum (Not a Species Name) : Japanese : Kiku-zoku (キク属) Name *Kikka (菊花)= Chrysanthemum morifolium : English : Chrysanths : Hanakotoba : Empire / Honesty 8. Nogi Sonoko (Primary School) (乃木 園子 -Shougakkou-) : Flower Name : Spesies : Rosaceae (Not a Species Name) *Rosaceae adalah Genus Name (Rose) **Blue Rose is limited in genetic (not including species), not in nature (only engineering). : Japanese : Aoi bara (青いバラ) : English : Blue Rose : Hanakotoba : God's Blessings 9. Minowa Gin (三ノ輪 銀) : Flower Name : Spesies : Paeonia suffruticosa : Japanese : Botan (ボタン) : English : Peony : Hanakotoba : Passion / Wise / Caring (Likes to Help) 10. Nogi Wakaba (乃木 若葉) : Flower Name : Spesies : Platycodon grandiflorus : Japanese : Kikyou (桔梗) : English : Chinese Bellflower / Balloon Flower : Hanakotoba : Kehormatan / Kejujuran / Cinta Yang Takkan Berubah 11. Takashima Yuuna (高嶋 友奈) : Flower Name : Spesies : Prunus × yedoensis : Japanese : Somei Yoshino (染井吉野) : English : Yoshino Cherry : Hanakotoba : Good Heart / Soft / Transient Life 12. Koori Chikage (郡 千景) : Flower Name : Spesies : Lycoris radiata : Japanese : Higanbana (彼岸花) : English : Red Spider : Hanakotoba : Dead 13. Doi Tamako (土居 球子) : Flower Name : Spesies : Lilium concolor : Japanese : Himeyuri (ヒメユリ) : English : Morning Star Lily : Hanakotoba : Pride 14. Iyojima Anzu (伊予島 杏) : Flower Name : Spesies : Matthiola incana : Japanese : *Did not find Japanese names for incana species : English : White Hoary Stock : Hanakotoba : Long life is full of happiness and success. *The white color is most suitable for weddings, therefore Hanakotoba is like that. 15. Shiratori Utano (白鳥 歌野) : Flower Name : Spesies : Wisteria (Genus Name, Not Species Name) : Japanese : Fuji-zoku (フジ属) Name : English : Wisteria : Hanakotoba : Mystery & Beauty 16. Akihara Sekka (秋原 雪花) : Flower Name : Spesies : Rhododendron mucronatum : Japanese : Ryuukyuu Tsutsuji (琉球躑躅) : English : Drying Azalea : Hanakotoba : Beautiful / Fashionable Memories 17. Kohagura Natsume (古波蔵 棗) : Flower Name : Spesies : Prunus cerasifera : Japanese : Benibasumomo (紅葉スモモ) *Ume (梅) = Prunus mume : English : Cherry plum : Hanakotoba : Fun memories 18. Akamine Yuuna (赤嶺 友奈) : Flower Name : Spesies : Prunus × yedoensis : Japanese : Somei Yoshino (染井吉野) : English : Yoshino Cherry : Hanakotoba : Good Heart / Soft / Transient Life If something goes wrong, please refute it. 1.png 2. Tougou.png 3. Fuu.png 4. Itsuki.png 5. Karin.png 6. Sonoko (SMP).png 7. Sumi.png 8 . Sonoko (SD).png 9. Gin.png 10. Wakaba.png 12. CHikage.png 13. Tamako.png 14. Anzu.png 15. Utano.png 16. Sekka.png 17. Natsume.png 18. AkaYu.png Category:Blog posts